Sahabat Jadi Cinta (SongFict)
by Amortentia Chan
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Kai adalah sahabat Kyungsoo. Tapi mereka berdua punya perasaan yang 'sedikit' berbeda. Mungkin itu...cinta? Bagaimana cara Kai menyatakan perasaannya?—KaiSoo slight HunHan. YAOI, GS. DLDR! Melenceng dari tema dan summary! New Author. Kritik dan saran diperlukan!


Sahabat Jadi Cinta

Kaisoo—GS

* * *

_**Kuhantarkan bak di pelataran**_

_**Hati yang temaram**_

_**Matamu juga mata mataku**_

_**Ada rasa yang mungkin terlarang**_

"Soo!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Matanya membulat lucu sementara Jongin masih menunduk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di lututnya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat—karena berlari atau karena _yeoja_ imut dihadapannya? Entah, ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan kedua buku paket bertuliskan 'Chemistry XII' yang sedang dipeluknya. Ia berdehem, membuat Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Err, aku tidak mengerti ajaran Park _saem_ tadi, bisa tolong ajarkan aku? _Please?"_ Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan membungkuk dalam, memohon kepada sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "Hmm… baiklah. Hanya kalau kau akan membelikanku permen kapas!"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya terkesan agak malas bercampur—gugup? "Eh? Permen kapas lagi? Kau bisa gendut nanti Soo, setiap hari kau menginginkan permen kapas saja."

"Yah!" Kyungsoo mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya imut. "Kalau kau tidak mau membawakannya ya sudah. Aku tidak akan mengajarimu!" Ia menghentakkan kakinya lalu berbalik, "lagipula aku tidak akan gendut kok!"

Jongin menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah akan pergi. "Idih, begitu saja ngambek. Aku kan Cuma bercanda. Oke, aku akan membawakan permen kapas lagi nanti." Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah. "_Well_, kalau kau gendut pun aku akan tetap mau denganmu. Me-menjadi sahabatmu maksudku."

Mereka berdua merona.

_**Satu kata yang sulit terucap**_

_**Hingga batinku tersiksa**_

_**Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah**_

_**Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta**_

"Kkamjong!"

Jongin tersentak setelah mendapat pukulan ringan dari salah satu sahabatnya, Sehun. "Apa-apaan?" tanyanya agak kesal.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Apa sih yang kau lihat?" Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan mendapati kedua sahabat mereka, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya tadi arah mata jongin lebih ke Kyungsoo.

"Kau melihat Kyungsoo ya?" ucap Sehun tepat sasaran, membuat Jongin merona.

"T-tidak! Jangan seenaknya kau albino!" Jongin hampir menjitak kepala Sehun kalau saja sang empunya kepala tidak menahan tangannya.

"Kkamjong…" Sehun menatap Jongin menggoda. "Sepertinya kau menyukai Kyungsoo, hmm?"

"Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya! T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Hahaha, latih dulu matamu sebelum berbohong!" Sehun menyeringai. "dan juga ekspresimu, mungkin? Wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus."

Kai menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Hmm… menurutmu aku jatuh cinta, begitu?" tiba-tiba, Jongin menjadi serius.

"Yah, begitulah." Sehun meminum _chocolate_ _bubble tea_ kesayangannya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang duduk beberapa meja di kiri mereka.

"Apa motifmu mengatakan seperti itu, albino?"

Sehun menatap Jongin malas. "Kau persis seperti aku ketika pertama kali menyukai Luhan." Melihat Jongin yang membuka mulutnya lebar, ia melanjutkan, "Hehe, aku sudah pacaran dengan Luhan tadi pagi."

Jongin terdiam, kemudian Sehun menepuk punggungnya. "Bergeraklah sebelum Kyungsoo diambil orang, _arra_?"

_**Tak bisa hatiku menafsirkan cinta**_

_**Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat**_

_**Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak**_

_**Mataku terus pancarkan sinarnya**_

"Huaaa!"

Jongin tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo, membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau muncul tiba tiba begitu?" marah Kyungsoo. Namun tiba tiba—"Waahh~ permen kapas!"

Kyungsoo menerima permen kapas itu dari Jongin. Ia membuka plastik pembungkusnya dan langsung menggigit permen manis nan lembut itu.

Kai terus berpikir sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan permen kapas. _Benarkah aku mempunyai perasaan kepada Kyungsoo?_

"Terima kasih Jongin!" tanpa disadari Kyungsoo, ia mengecup pipi Jongin, kemudian tersenyum sangat manis. Jongin terperangah. Sementara itu Kyungsoo sudah melanjutkan memakan permen kapas itu.

_Yeah,_ _mungkin Sehun benar_.

_**Kudapati diri makin tersesat**_

_**Saat kita bersama**_

_**Desah nafas yang tak bisa teruskan**_

_**Persahabatan berubah jadi cinta**_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Kyungsoo baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia sedang berjalan dari halte menuju rumahnya, namun tiba-tiba—

"MMPPHFFTT!"

Sebuah sapu tangan menutup bagian hidung dan mulutnya. Kyungsoo meronta berusaha membebaskan diri namun apa daya, tenaganya kalah dari orang asing yang sedang berusaha menculiknya.

Tak lama, kesadaran Kyungsoo menipis. Hal terakhir yang dibisikkannya adalah—"Jongin..."

Kyungsoo terbangun.

"Di mana ini?"

Ia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang nyaman. Ia meraba kursi itu dan mendapati struktur kursi yang mirip singgasana. Ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang gelap total—ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba di ujung ruangan, sebuah _spotlight_ menampakkan siluet seorang _namja_ yang memakai kemeja putih dan tuksedo putih dengan kerah hitam tanpa dikancing. Celana kain putih dan sepatu pantofel hitam membalut kakinya. Wajahnya tertutup topeng yang penuh bulu—seperti topeng _masquerade_. Ia memakai topi putih polos.

Alunan musik berputar dan _namja_ itu mulai menari dengan sangat _powerful_.

"Lagu ini… L.O.V.E?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Di akhir lagu, _spotlight_ mati. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah rangkaian lampu menyala beberapa meter di hadapan Kyungsoo. Rangkaian itu bertuliskan, _'Follow me'_

Rangkaian lampu lainnya menyala, membentuk sebuah jalan panjang dan berbelok beberapa meter dari tempatnya bermula. Kyungsoo bimbang, haruskah ia mengikuti rangkaian itu?

Ia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo berdiri—baru menyadari _long sleeveless dress_ berwarna kuning yang dipakainya. Kakinya berbalut _heels_ senada yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Berusaha mengabaikan pakaian itu, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan. Ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berjalan di atas rumput. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa ia berada di sebuah tempat di luar ruangan, jadi yang di atasnya itu adalah langit. Kyungsoo baru menyadarinya setelah melihat bulan agak jauh di kanannya.

"Ini tempat apa sih?"

Kyungsoo membelok mengikuti rangkaian lampu. Tepat di belokan itu, Kyungsoo mendapati setangkai mawar dengan pita hijau di tangkainya. Ia memungutnya. Terus begitu hingga 14 belokan ia lewati dan 14 tangkai mawar yang ia pungut.

Ia terus berjalan, kali itu jalannya lurus. Namun Kyungsoo menemukan satu belokan lagi, dan ia memungut sebuah mawar merah dengan pita biru muda di tangkainya.

"14 mawar dengan pita hijau dan 1 mawar dengan pita biru muda?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dari tanah dan melihat sebuah pancuran kecil dengan kolam dibawahnya. Banyak lilin merah muda kecil mengelilingi kolam itu. Kyungsoo menghitungnya—94?

Tiba-tiba, beberapa lampu taman menyala bersamaan, membuat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah agak terbiasa dengan kegelapan menjadi silau. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berusaha beradaptasi.

_Namja_ yang tadi menari mendekati Kyungsoo. "_Do you know the answer of this riddle?"_

"Jongin?"

_Namja_ itu—Jongin—tersenyum, ia membuka topengnya. Mengambil kelimabelas bunga di tangan Kyungsoo, ia memakaikan pita merah muda di bunga itu.

"Kau tahu arti semua ini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, masih terpesona dengan Jongin. Ia terlihat sangat-sangat tampan, apalagi saat tersenyum ini.

Jongin mengelus rumbai di bagian pinggul Kyungsoo. "Gaun dan sepatu berwarna kuning. Kuning melambangkan persahabatan. Persahabatan kita mulai sejak masuk SMP. Kita tidak pernah terpisah, kita selalu bersama sejak saat itu. Benar?"

Jongin menarik pita dari salah satu mawar. Pita hijau. "Hijau melambangkan kesejukan, ketentraman. _Well_, _nothing to explain?_ Aku merasa tentram di dekatmu. Selalu." Kyungsoo mulai merona.

Menarik pita dari mawar lainnya, Jongin melanjutkan, "Biru Muda. Melambangkan kesungguhan hati, teguh. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan hal ini."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo kearah pancuran kecil dan kesembilan puluh empat lilin yang mengelilinginya. "Lilin itu dan pita yang kuikatkan di kelimabelas mawar ini. Merah muda. Melambangkan cinta dan kasih sayang…"

"14 tangkai mawar dengan pita hijau. 1 tangkai mawar dengan pita biru muda. 94 batang lilin. 14-1-94." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "_Got the answer already?_"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membalas, Jongin memberikan 2 buah permen kapas berukuran kecil, satunya berwarna merah muda dan satunya lagi berwarna kuning. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"14 tangkai mawar dengan pita hijau dikurangi dengan 2 buah permen kapas. 12."

"Kyungsoo, _would you be mine_?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membisu. Ia bingung dengan semua ini. _Confession concept_ Jongin agak susah dimengerti. Jongin pun melanjutkan,

"Kalau kau menerimaku, makanlah permen kapas merah muda itu. Kalau kau ingin kita bersahabat saja tanpa hal special diantara kita… makanlah permen kapas kuning itu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo memakan permen kapas kuning kecil itu dalah satu suap.

Jongin hampir saja mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti, "Hmm, baiklah kalau kau ingin kita bersahabat saja," tetapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memakan permen kapas merah muda itu dan mencium bibirnya.

Jongin sangat kaget, namun ketika Kyungsoo sudah akan melepas kecupannya, Jongin menahan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget, namun ia mulai terbiasa dan membalas lumatan itu.

"Mmmhh…" desahan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Lumatan pun berubah, Jongin menjilat bibir Kyungsoo untuk meminta akses masuk. Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya. Jongin memasukkan lidahnya dan mengeksplorasi isi mulut Kyungsoo. Ia menemukan sisa permen kapas, langsung saja Jongin menarik permen itu masuk ke mulutnya. Kyungsoo yang masih menginginkan permen itu, mengejar lidah Jongin. Akhirnya terjadi perang lidah yang cukup intens—mereka tidak lagi memikirkan permen tadi yang bahkan sudah menghilang karena saliva mereka.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin pelan, tanda bahwa ia sudah kekurangan oksigen. Jongin melepas ciuman mereka dengan berat hati. Keduanya berlomba-lomba menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Is that a yes?_" bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"_Yes, it is…_"

Mereka berpelukan, saling menghantarkan perasaan mereka yang mendalam.

"_Saranghae…"_

"_Nado saranghae…"_

_**Apa yang kita kini tengah rasakan**_

_**Mengapa tak kita coba persatukan**_

_**Mungkin cobaan untuk persahabatan**_

_**Atau mungkin sebuah takdir Tuhan**_

EPILOG

Sementara itu…

"Huaaa Jongin romantis sekaliii!"

Sehun menatap Luhan malas. Mereka kini sedang bersembunyi di sebuah belokan labirin—ya, ini adalah tempat Jongin menyatakan cinta. Merekalah yang membantunya mempersiapkan ini semua. Labirin ini berada di dekat villa Sehun di dekat puncak sebuah bukit.

"Sehun coba kau menyatakan perasaanmu dengan cara begini, huft…"

"-_-"

* * *

END

Author Corner :

APA INI?

Ide ini muncul tadi siang pas aku makan siang, TV nayangin acara apa gitu tamunya Zigaz. Si _host_ nyanyiin lagu Sahabat Jadi Cinta, tiba-tiba aku pingin bikin ff -_-

_Well_, ini ff pertama yang berani ku _post_ ke ffn. Pasti ancur ya? ;-;

Kenalin aku author baru disini… terserah panggil apa aja asalkan jangan author / thor. _Please_. :') Chan _maybe_? /?

Oke cukup.

Review please? :3


End file.
